Episode 9670 (18th January 2019)
Plot Rana is worried that Johnny will be sent down when his case comes to trial and asks Imran for his opinion as to the outcome. Gary has a job on to look at a leak in Audrey's dining room. Sally demands her house is taken off the market now that Duncan's confession has led to her not having to pay back the stolen £40,000. David discovers that Gary also knows what happened with Callum. Sally won't relax, rearranging her kitchen from any changes that Gina made. Steve announces to a displeased Tracy that he's changed his mind and he would like them to have another baby. Gary tells Audrey she has dry rot in her house and he'll get quotes for repairs. She realises she might have to sell her half of the salon to pay for them. When Beth invites herself to see Bertie, Daniel has to confess that the baby's health is precarious. David tells Nick he has no choice but to return the money or the salon will close. He suggests instead that David use the remainder to buy Audrey's half of the salon but he refuses. Audrey apologises to Claudia and offers to sell her half to her. She agrees and offers to keep Audrey and David on as a condition of the sale. Steve gets a horrified Tracy an ovulation test kit. Beth confides in Tracy about Bertie's condition and that Sinead doesn't know yet. Sally is welcomed back at Underworld but still refuses to talk to a hopeful Gina. Gail and David are furious to hear about the salon sale but David tells Claudia and Audrey to stick the job and throws the contents of the premises at them. Sally, still raw, starts to snap at everyone. Carla can see she isn't coping and suggests she takes time off to adjust. Tracy visits the hospital and counsels Daniel to be upfront with Sinead. Abi stops a distraught Sally attacking Gina with the house's "for sale" sign. Sally is delighted to see her former cellmate and protector. Rana feels guilty that Kate is having to economise on their wedding so much and can’t afford a dress she likes. Tracy makes Daniel go and tell Sinead that Bertie might need to have an operation. A bitter David tells Nick he's changed his mind and is going to use the money, without any intention of repaying Audrey. Cast Regular cast *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn Guest cast *Doctor - Anita Vettesse Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Neonatal care, waiting area, corridor and Sinead's room Notes *This episode opens with a CGI shot of a tram leaving Weatherfield North Tram Station. *Bertie Osbourne appears in this episode but is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey realises she will have the sell the salon; after changing his mind about not wanting another baby, Steve presents Tracy with an ovulation test kit; and Rana suggests that she and Kate should put their wedding on hold until they know the outcome of Johnny's trial. (Note: this latter plot point did not actually occur in the transmitted episode) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,720,853 viewers (8th place). Category:2019 episodes